Neoflash
Neoflash is an Internet organization that creates technology projects. Neoflash's focus is to make a profitable organization where anyone can join and contribute for their own profit / nonprofit reasons. History of Neoflash / How it all began The Beginning / PSP Modding It all started in 2009 when Talon got a PSP for Christmas. Back then, he used it mostly for normal gaming. In mid 2010, he noticed that PSP modding / hacking was becoming popular, and he wanted to be a part of it. He first heard of the ChickHen "Eggsplot" that could access light CFW, so with the help of his dad, he attempted it. However, it didn't work due to his firmware being to high for it. Next, he tried a Pandora battery (a battery hardmod that could run files from an SD card). It didn't work either. Finally, light CFW was released for his firmware, and he got it working, and he was able to do tons of things with his PSP. FIrst, he tried to do some more advanced stuff such as custom recoveries and downgrading. But at the time, that was impossible due to his firmware version and the PSP 3000's motherboard which prevented tons of exploits. Then he started playing some homebrew games. He also wanted to try to get emulators to work. But he didn't know how at the time. However, he DID find out how to get permanent CFW. When update 6.60 was released, a 6.20 downgrader soon followed up. He could use this to downgrade to 6.20, and get CFW to work permanently. Introduction to Nintendo Talon was introduced to Nintendo when he got a Wii on Christmas of 2011. His console came with New Super Mario Bros Wii. It became his favorite game. He liked the game so much that once he beat it, he went online to see if he could find some Mario fan games. He looked through fan games for a while (a few months), until he eventually stumbled upon Super Mario Bros X. Super Mario Bros X Super Mario Bros X was (and still is) a fan game created by Redigit that allows people to create their own Mario games. Talon saw this as an opportunity to make games. He worked for like, a year and a half on a bunch of games, but he never released them (except for the first one). The games were poor quality at the time, and some were actually unbeatable. Nintendo Nonsense / The best and worst Decision ever It was mid-2012. Talon soon got sick of working on SMBX games for a while, so he decided to backup his work and take a break. During this break, Talon heard of an upcoming Nintendo console. This console featured a large gamepad and had Wii-like games. It was known as the "Wii U", and Talon wanted one so bad. However, he was thinking of getting a PS Vita. He thought about it for a while and in December, he came to the conclusion that he wanted a Wii U. And that's exactly what he got for Christmas. The Wii U was bulky and terrible from the start. Although at the time, he was too excited to realize that. He just wanted to set it up and play some Nintendo Land (the game that came with it at the time). Once he got it set up, he immediately started playing. It was OK but it got boring after a while. He figured that if he were to get more games, It'd be more entertaining. Then he found out how much games cost... 60 freaking dollars for New Super Mario Bros U? Are you KIDDING ME??????????? Exaggeration aside, he wasn't happy. But he figured "Hey, this happens when consoles are just released, maybe the prices will go down soon". They did. Like, 3 years later. In the meantime, he discovered Miiverse, a """""fantastic""""" little social app thingy by Nintendo. Back in 2012, he used it for posting Nintendo Land drawings and never really used the app itself. Then he discovered something... HE WAS BANNED! For no reason at all. He was report-bombed by the Miiverse administration, and he wasn't happy. He began posting rants about Nintendo on Miiverse, and he actually got somewhat popular for doing so. In order to continue that, I'd have to give a whole history on TSM. Just click this link instead. SMBX Darkson On top of his Miiverse shenanigans, he wanted to begin using SMBX again. But this time, he wanted to release an actual game for it, and do it professionally. He had an idea for a Sonic-like game in his head at the time, and he sort of knew what the levels would be like. So he decided to take this idea, revise it, and put in Super Mario Bros X. The name "Darkson" is completely made up by Talon. It's supposed to be a mashup of "Son of Darkness", but the actual word really has no English meaning. He just thought it sounded cool. He made the enemy a Toad because he didn't know what else to make it. He also used music from Sonic, Mario, and Super Metroid. Finally, it was around the end of 2013, and Talon released the game on The Knux Forums and Facebook. Not many people played it, but Talon wasn't gonna give up just yet. Talon Smart (Miiverse) = Neoflash Absence = Neoflash's Return = Trivia The codename for neoflash is "Project Neon". Neoflash was originally intended to just be a normal company.Category:Neoflash Category:Talon